The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Caladium plant, botanically known as Caladium×hortulanum, commercially referred to as a strap leaf-type or lance leaf-type Caladium and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘UF 4412’.
Caladiums (also referred to as Caladium plants) are ornamental aroids frequently used as pot and landscape plants for their colorful foliage and ease of growing. The objective of the Inventors' breeding program is to create new Caladium cultivars that have compact growth habit, numerous leaves, attractive foliage, and exceptional container and landscape performance.
Caladium cultivar ‘UF 4412’ originated from a cross between ‘Florida Sweetheart’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,526) and ‘Red Flash’ (commercial cultivar, not patented) that was made in Bradenton, Fla., in spring 2004. The new Caladium cultivar ‘UF 4412’ was discovered and selected by the inventors as a single plant in Wimauma, Fla., in winter 2005. The Caladium cultivar ‘UF 4412’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through at least seven generations of successive asexual propagations conducted in Wimauma, Fla., via tuber divisions since April of 2006.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have not been applied for. ‘UF 4412’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.